


Смазать, прижать, отодрать

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Oil, Waxing, hot power top jack rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок категорически не желает отправляться на миссию на Мальте не готовым к пляжу. Вот что ему теперь делать, когда его любимый мастер депиляции не доступен? Джек закрывает грудью амбразуру, с предсказуемым результатом.Автор извиняется за это произведение.Про переводчика вы уже всё давно поняли =)





	Смазать, прижать, отодрать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wax On, Jerk Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757801) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



— Это просто смешно! — прокричал Брок, хлопая мобильником по кухонному столу. Джек неопределенно помычал из гостиной. Брок решил считать это вопросом. — У Белинды нет для меня места в ближайшие две недели. Две недели, Джек!

— Хмм, — отозвался Джек, и Брок отчетливо услышал звук переворачиваемой страницы, словно он говорил о чем-то менее интересном, чем писалось в книге о ранней авиационной радиоэлектронике и развитии предотвращающих столкновение систем. Брок высунулся в дверь.

— Через две недели мы будем на Мальте, Джек. Мы улетаем на следующей неделе.

— Ага.

— И это катастрофа.

— Мы будем работать, — рассеянно напомнил Джек, наклоняя книгу к свету, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок, какую-то дурацкую техническую схему.

— Мы не все время будем работать, и на Мальте есть пляжи. Как я могу выйти на пляж, заросший, как медведь?

— Ну не знаю, надев шорты и выйдя на пляж?

— Ага, точно, — фыркнул Брок. — У некоторых имеются представления об эстетике, ясно? — Приподнявшаяся бровь Джека могла вселить ужас в менее крепкого человека, но Брок навострился искусно разбираться в реальной степени опасности выражений его лица, поэтому он его проигнорировал.

— А сам ты это сделать не можешь? — спросил Джек.

— Некоторые так и делают, но я всегда ходил к Белинде. Она профи.

— Ха, — произнес Джек. — Этого стоит ожидать, по сотне баксов за визит-то, черт побери.

— Дело в ощущениях, — попытался пояснить Брок, зная, что попытка провалится. Джек не понимал удовольствия от ухода за собой. Он на самом деле не был тактильным человеком, не мог постигнуть простой радости от того, что тебя эпилируют, массируют и по-другому всякому обхаживают стайки девушек с тихими голосами и мягкими пальцами. Джека не интересовали девушки. Брока, в целом, тоже, однако девушкам из Розовой Орхидеи он нравился, им нравились его мускулы, и его шрамы, и его безвредный флирт. После возвращения домой с многодневной, а то и многонедельной командировки, прошедшей в боях за собственную жизнь в облаках пороховой гари и радиопереговоров и воняющих мужских тел, чертовски приятно было погрузиться в усыпляющее марево тихих женских разговоров и ухаживающих процедур.

Вестфол однажды сказал, что это по-пидорски. Однажды. Вестфолу не понравилось залечивать после этого сломанную глазницу. Еще Вестфол не знает, насколько прекрасно ощущение скользящего по гладкой коже шелкового белья, так что, с какой стороны ни посмотри, Брок выигрывал по всем фронтам.

— Изолента, — сказал в книгу Джек, безуспешно пряча ухмылку.

— Тебе повезло, что у тебя большой хер, — огрызнулся Брок и ушел обратно на кухню, чтобы еще раз позвонить в салон, может быть Белинда сможет отказать кому-то другому, кому нужно не так срочно, как Броку. Ему в спину донесся грубоватый смешок Джека.

Белинда, как выяснилось в ходе продолжительного допроса, через два дня улетала на Гавайи, чтобы там выйти замуж, что означало совершенно забитое расписание отчаянно борющимися за ее услуги клиентами, потому что улетала она на две недели. Брок втиснуться не успел. Выясненная информация привела к такому потоку брани с его стороны, что впечатлился даже Джек: он куда-то свалил, оставив Брока в одиночестве вариться в плохом настроении. В конце концов, он осознавал это, ему придется выбрать другого мастера, сдаться ему, испортив привычный ход событий, да еще и заполучив какую-нибудь неприятную кожную инфекцию.

Меньше всего Брок ожидал возвращения Джека с похабной ухмылкой и светло-зеленым пакетом, на полном серьезе предложившего побыть временным мастером депиляции.

— Да ты шутишь, — сказал Брок.

— Это не так уж сложно, — ответил Джек. — Я посмотрел на Ютубе.

— Я не… ты не… это худшая из твоих идей со времен случая с трамплином и колючей проволокой в…

— Три года прошло, а ты всё поминаешь мне Веракруз. — Джек скрестил руки на груди, с видом, сразу сказавшим Броку, что Джек намерен настоять на своем. — Что, если я скажу, что мне нравится эта мысль?

— Правда?

— Откуда мне знать, пока ты не дашь мне попробовать? — с бесстыжей самоуверенностью спросил Джек. — Как там зовут этого парня, которого ты читаешь — тот самодовольный придурок с радио-шоу — он все время повторяет, что ты должен быть добрым, щедрым и ебливым?

— Игривым, — поправил Брок. Он позволил себе разозлиться на минуту; черт бы побрал Джека за его привычку выборочного прислушивания.

— Ага, так. Ты вот сейчас ведешь себя совершенно не игриво.

— Ладно, — ответил Брок. — Но я официально заявляю, что это плохая идея.

Вот так Брок и оказался лежащим на полотенце на их кровати, пока Джек, задорно насвистывая, перемешивал в миске горячий воск, к которому его точно не стоило даже близко подпускать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разрешить наносить на человеческое тело. Брок щедро припудрил себя детской присыпкой и тщательно проинструктировал Джека; но его все равно нервировали и зубастый оскал Джека, и его страстная готовность приступить к делу. Брок многое успел повидать.

— Так, — сказал Джек, последний раз перемешивая воск. — Давай попробуем. — Первое прикосновение горячего воска к коже заставило Брока подпрыгнуть, но Джек действовал уверенно, разглаживая полосу ткани на его груди так ровно, что нельзя было придраться. Затем он отодрал ее.

— Бля! — вскрикнул Брок, подскакивая. — Близко к коже! Близко к чертовой коже! — Джек фыркнул и толкнул его обратно, положив огромную ладонь на солнечное сплетение.

— Не будь ссыклом, — он засмеялся. — Ну или хотя бы не больше, чем уже есть. — Он снова намазал воск, снова дёрнул, и Брок обнаружил, что изо всех сил старается не издавать никаких звуков. У Джека оказались тяжелые руки, однако работа шла. Все было нормально. Раз Джеку захотелось поиграть в эту игру, Брок не будет ему мешать, но не позволит ему услышать ни одного писка со своей стороны. Однако, третья полоса легла прямо ему на сосок, и Брока отчаянно тряхнуло, вырвав глухой рык из горла, когда Джек с видимым удовольствием сорвал ткань. Не справился Брок и с горячей волной, прокатившейся по телу, когда Джек наклонился и широко провел языком по гладкой коже, по соску, влажно и медленно.

Нанести воск, разгладить, отодрать. Нанести воск, разгладить, отодрать. Джек пусть не нежничал, зато был последовательным. Пока он работал, Брок дышал через нос и пялился в точку на потолке, стараясь не думать о тишине роскошного салона и об уверенных руках Белинды. Когда Джек, закончив с грудью, переместился ниже, Брок как-то особенно отчетливо осознал жар, исходивший от его рук. Он посмотрел вверх, когда Джек провел ладонью вниз по его бедру, обдумывая работу над лобковыми волосами с откровенно похотливым выражением на лице.

— Всё наверху, — сказал Брок, выдергивая Джека из захвативших его мысли фантазий. — И по бокам вот тут. — Он провел указательным пальцем вниз вдоль члена.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится, — отозвался Джек, и у Брока внезапно сдавило горло, а член неожиданно заинтересованно дернулся.

— Тебя это на самом деле заводит, да? — с недоверием спросил Брок. Джек рассмеялся.

— Просто… ты отлично выглядишь, — низким голосом ответил Джек и ущипнул Брока за щеку. — На тебе этот сексуальный румянец. — Брок чувствовал это. Его кожа горела, горела там, где Джек наносил воск, горела на шее и лице от того, что Джек видел его таким. И он ощущал, что тело Джека тоже излучало жар. Боже. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь кончал от депиляции южных регионов? Брок подозревал, что может стать первым.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Джек медленно разогревает воск зажигалкой под стеклянной чашей, так, как он порой прогревал нож. Воск был слишком горячим, когда Джек разгладил его по нежной коже паха, и у Брока закатились глаза. Он неожиданно прочувствовал интересные возможности, предлагаемые горячим воском. Вспышка боли, когда Джек отодрал ткань в этот раз, оказалась острее, но Брок привык уже к ней, уже знал, каково это будет. Он ждал боль, примирился с ней. У него стоял уже наполовину, от смеси возбуждения и восхитительной боли.

— Еще три, — сказал Джек, и так оно и было. Резкий рывок поперек яиц и два ниже, заставившие его член подрагивать. Затем Джек вытер вспотевшие руки о джинсы и отбросил все куски ткани в кучу. Брок провел ладонями по груди и паху, дотянулся ниже. Работа была выполнена достойно — более чем достойно, на деле. Он бы рискнул сказать, что никто, кроме него, не заметил бы разницу. Он поднял взгляд на Джека, раскрасневшегося и возбужденного.

— Почти готово, — произнес Джек, облизывая нижнюю губу, и потянулся за детским маслом. Он не стал выдавливать его на руки, вместо этого открыл бутылку и позволил маслу течь на грудь и живот Брока, разбегаясь золотистыми струйками вниз к бедрам и члену, когда Брок приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть. Джек провел ладонями вдоль по телу Брока, втирая масло в кожу. Брока потряхивало как от электричества, кожа гудела под прикосновениями. Когда Джек крепко и длинно провел по члену, Брок застонал и выгнулся на постели. — Боже, — сдавленно отозвался Джек и снова взял бутылку, сжимая ее так, что масло щекотно потекло по ребрам Брока.

— Поцелуй меня, — потребовал Брок, потянувшись вверх. Джек обхватил влажной рукой его шею и лизнул рот, водя языком по губам.

— Жадный, — сказал Джек в рот Брока. Низко рассмеялся и толкнул Брока обратно на подушку за шею, наклоняясь за ним следом и продолжая поцелуй.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Брок, хватаясь за плечи Джека и затаскивая его на кровать.

— Одежда, — пробормотал Джек, неуклюже ворочаясь в попытках снять рубашку, затем взявшись за ремень, путаясь с руками Брока, пока они вместе стягивали с него джинсы. Оба тяжело дышали, борясь со скользкой кожей. Джек упирался ногой в пол, пока Брок не дернул его вниз, в месиво конечностей, масла и голой кожи.

— Боже, — простонал Брок, когда их тела заскользили вдоль друг друга, не беспокоясь о грации, нежности или чем-то еще, кроме неприкрытой нужды. Джек длинными движениями бедер терся своим членом о Брока. Из-за чувствительной, обнаженной кожи Брок ощущал всё до мельчайших деталей.

— Тебе нравится, — прошептал Джек утвердительно, сжав локти Брока с варварской радостью и трясь об него с едва сдерживаемым безумием. — Ну же, скажи, что тебе это нравится. Блядь, скажи мне. — Брок на показ закусил губу и запрокинул голову, а Джек попался на удочку, да, _да,_ укусил его за шею и прорычал: — Скажи, что тебе нравится, когда я причиняю тебе боль. Скажи, что тебе нравится, когда я тебя трахаю. — Он толкнулся бедрами вниз, надавив на Брока с такой силой, что тот едва мог дышать. У него закружилась голова.

— Мне нравится, — выдохнул он. — Блядь, нравится… еще, ну же, — он подался вверх, прижимаясь к члену Джека, напрягая ноги, затаив дыхание, пытаясь заполучить нужный нажим, а потом, _блядь, да_ ; он зажмурился и кончил, выдохнув, извиваясь под весом огромного тела Джека. Он впился зубами ему в плечо, жестокий в посторгазменном шоке, и Джек выругался, охнул и протянул руку вниз, чтобы довести себя до разрядки. После упал прямо на Брока, сонный и медлительный, каким всегда становился, кончив.

— Готов поспорить, твои маленькие девочки в салоне не делают для тебя такого, — сонно пробурчал он Броку в шею.

— Готов поспорить, они хотели. Готов поспорить, они хотят, — ответил Брок, дразня Джека, распаляя в нем ревность. Тот зевнул и поелозил, устраиваясь удобнее, забросив одну руку на подушку. Поскреб голову Брока небрежной лаской, словно тот был большим котом.

— Кто-то из них приласкает тебя так, и я отрежу им их крохотные ручки, — сказал он, почти сразу же заснув.


End file.
